come un arcobaleno
by Uchihamelia
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Layaknya hujan yang jatuh terhempas berkali-kali. Dicerca dan dibenci. Tapi ada beberapa yang tetap setia menanti dan memuji. Sasuke ibarat pelangi yang dinanti. Hadiah indah bagi Sakura dan Sarada yang tak pernah lelah menanti dan menganggapnya begitu berarti. [Canon]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Kurasa kalian masih perlu beristirahat lebih lama di sin—maksudku, jika kalian masih ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi tidak apa-apa," kata Karin seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk menepis gugup. Karin masih sedikit malu-malu untuk menunjukkan secara transparan rasa pedulinya pada pasangan suami istri yang baru dikaruniai anak pertama ini.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas kemudian memandang bayi mungil yang ada dalam gendongannya. Bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkannya ke dunia seminggu yang lalu. Bayi yang menjadi anak pertamanya dengan Sasuke—sang suami tercinta. Bayi perempuan kesayangannya. Bayi yang diberi nama Uchiha Sarada. Warna kulit Sarada masih merah. Masih dapat dihitung jari berapa kali Sarada memperlihatkan kelopak matanya sejak dirinya dilahirkan. Tetapi Sakura yakin ia dan Sasuke harus segera pergi dari markas persembunyian Orochimaru. Kepalanya terangkat, lalu Sakura merotasikan arah pandang matanya pada Karin. "Terima kasih banyak, Karin. Namun ini sudah waktunya untuk kami pergi. Aku sudah kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Dan aku yakin Sarada juga akan kuat."

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam pelan ikut menyetujui gagasan Sakura.

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya, jika kalian sudah yakin, silakan," ujarnya cuek. Dalam hati, Karin sedikit kecewa.

Sakura mengangguk lantas melangkah mendekati Karin yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Entah kenapa, mata Sakura tiba-tiba berembun. Karin adalah mantan anggota Hebi/Taka, tim yang dahulu dibentuk Sasuke untuk memudahkan tujuan balas dendamnya. Karin pernah dikhianati oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, Karin pernah dibunuh Sasuke tetapi beruntung tidak mati, karena atas perintah Kakashi, Sakura segera menyembuhkannya.

Namun ... Karin kini membantunya—Sakura yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istri Sasuke dalam proses persalinan. Relasi antara keduanya pun sangat baik dan dekat. Karin bahkan tak segan mendeklarasikan kedekatannya dengan Sakura sebagai relasi persahabatan. Sakura sangat senang sekali. Karin adalah penolongnya. Kalau tidak ada Karin, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana nasib ia dan putrinya. Meski dirinya adalah seorang ninja medis, tetapi tetap saja, Sakura butuh bantuan orang lain ketika dirinya akan melahirkan. Sedang untuk menuju rumah sakit terdekat, distansinya sangat jauh karena saat itu situasinya sedang berada di tengah hutan. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling dekat dijangkau dan masuk akal, hanya salah satu markas persembunyian Orochimaru ini. Yang kebetulan dijaga oleh Karin. Karin berperan banyak, dan Sakura bersyukur. "Karin ... aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku katakan selain ucapan terima kasih. Kalau tidak ada kau—"

"Huh! Cukup, Sakura, jangan membahas itu lagi. Aku membantumu karena kita bersahabat. Tak perlu merasa berutang budi begitu. Iya kan, Sasuke?" Karin menginterupsi.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sekilas—tidak minat. Sasuke tak ingin ikut campur dengan konversasi istrinya dan Karin. Sasuke sudah berterima kasih pada Karin, dan baginya hal itu sudah cukup. Sasuke tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang-ulang secara konstan seperti Sakura. Karin berperan banyak dalam hidup istri dan anaknya, itu tentu saja. Namun Sasuke tidak suka dan tidak akan mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya secara berlebihan. Tetapi, Sasuke paham bahwa yang dilakukan Sakura adalah wajar. Sakura perempuan. Dan bagi perempuan, melahirkan adalah salah satu fase sulit dalam hidup yang bahkan hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa. Selain itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa kini istrinya dan Karin bersahabat.

"Kau mau menggendongnya lagi?" tawar Sakura percaya diri. Dan Karin langsung menganggukkan kepala di detik berikutnya.

Bayi Sakura dan Sasuke yang bernama Sarada ini kini ada di pelukannya. Warna rambut Sarada yang hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Karin tidak menampik jika dulu ia pernah punya perasaan suka pada Sasuke. Namun sekarang, ia sangat bahagia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura hidup bahagia bersama. "Tumbuhlah jadi anak baik, Sarada. Aku berharap kau mewarisi sikap ibumu yang baik dan ramah. Tetapi kuat dan hebat seperti ayahmu. Semoga nanti ... kita dapat bertemu lagi," bisiknya pelan. Hanya Karin sendiri, serta Sakura dan Sarada—yang tertidur pulas, yang dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang, tak dapat mendengar apa-apa. "Boleh aku menciumnya sekali lagi?" Karin mengutarakannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk gembira seraya tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit. "Tentu saja."

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **come un arcobaleno**

sasusaku canon/sasusakusara

prompt: #81

rated: T

(summary:

[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]

Layaknya hujan yang jatuh terhempas berkali-kali. Dicerca dan dibenci. Tapi ada beberapa yang tetap setia menanti dan memuji. Sasuke ibarat pelangi yang dinanti. Hadiah indah bagi Sakura dan Sarada yang tak pernah lelah menanti dan menganggapnya begitu berarti.)

* * *

Karena sekarang bukan lagi berdua, dan dengan kondisi membawa bayi yang masih merah, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menggunakan cara yang biasanya. Jika biasanya selama perjalanan keduanya memilih lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain agar sampai lebih cepat ke destinasi. Maka kali ini, keduanya memakai cara yang berbeda. Keduanya memilih berjalan di tanah, di bawah rindangnya pohon-pohon besar, untuk pulang menuju desa Konoha. Selain keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Sasuke dan Sakura juga tidak sedang dikejar waktu. Jadi keduanya berjalan santai menikmati waktu.

"Kupikir, seharusnya kau tidak meminta cepat pergi dari sana," kata Sasuke setelah sebelumnya melirik Sakura sebentar. Ada perasaan-perasaan bersalah dalam diri Sasuke. Seandainya saja ia dapat menetap di desa, Sakura tidak perlu ikut susah payah berkelana bersamanya. Walau memang bukan Sasuke yang meminta Sakura untuk ikut, karena Sakura yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri bahkan hingga menyusul dan mencarinya, namun tetap saja, sebagai suami, Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura melahirkan di tempat asing. Bukan bermaksud mengatakan bahwa salah satu markas persembunyian Orochimaru ini kurang layak. Markas persembunyian tersebut sangat layak. Peralatannya lengkap karena di markas-markas persembunyiannya itulah Orochimaru melakukan pelbagai observasi dan penelitian. Selain itu, ada Karin yang membantu proses lahiran Sakura.

Meski begitu, sesungguhnya Sasuke ingin Sakura melahirkan di tempat yang lebih normal seperti rumah sakit desa Konoha. Sasuke berharap orangtua Sakura akan menemani ketika putri tunggalnya itu melahirkan. Setidaknya, membantu Sakura meringankan sakit mulas luar biasa yang didera, karena Sasuke tipikal orang pasif yang tidak banyak bicara dan tak pandai mengekspresikan diri. Jadi Sasuke khawatir jika presensinya sama sekali tak membantu. Namun apa daya, takdir berkata lain yang akhirnya menyebabkan Sakura melahirkan di luar desa. Membuat Sakura melahirkan hanya ditemani olehnya seorang.

Pelukan Sakura pada Sarada yang ada dalam gendongannya dipererat. "Aku sudah kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan lagi, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menjawabnya dengan yakin, tanpa indikasi keraguan sedikit pun.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Tak berusaha menyanggah keluh-kesah yang sebenarnya memberati pikirannya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam tanpa ada percakapan apa pun, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat langkah Sakura di sampingnya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Ada sedikit kerutan di kening Sakura. Ia khawatir jika langkah berhenti Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diakibatkan karena suaminya itu merasakan hawa keberadaan musuh atau apa saja sejenisnya yang membahayakan.

"Biar aku yang menggendong Sarada," ujar Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Bukannya segera menjawab atau secepatnya memberikan Sarada pada Sasuke, Sakura malah memutar kepalanya ke sekitar. Sakura yakin ia tak merasakan hawa-hawa yang membahayakan. Jadi ia menatap Sasuke lagi dengan bingung. "Aku yakin tidak ada musuh di sekitar sini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengernyit sebentar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan tentang musuh? Ucapannya tadi sama sekali tak mengarah ke situ, kan? Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke paham bahwa jawaban Sakura adalah hasil dari perspektifnya yang salah. Sakura pasti menebak jika Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan meminta agar Sarada digendong olehnya karena merasakan ada musuh di sekitar. Padahal, Sasuke melakukannya karena ia tahu Sakura pasti berat menggendong Sarada sedari tadi, jadi ia menawarkan diri agar menggendong Sarada bergantian. Namun ternyata, Sakura salah paham. "Bukan musuh. Kau berat menggendongnya dari tadi." Jujur Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Raut kebingungan di wajah Sakura memudar. Selanjutnya ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Tangan Sasuke hanya satu. Jadi Sasuke harus waspada jika ada musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Jika satu tangannya itu dipergunakan untuk menggendong Sarada, bagaimana nanti cara untuk Sasuke bergerak? Selain itu, Sasuke masih kaku ketika menggendong Sarada. Jadi, selama di perjalanan ini, Sakura sudah memutuskan bahwa dirinya yang akan menggendong Sarada hingga tiba ke desa.

Itu jawaban yang Sasuke tak suka. Sakura terlalu mengkhawatirkannya hingga membebani dirinya sendiri. Sakura pasti memikirkan bagaimana jika ada musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kalau kondisinya Sasuke menggendong Sarada. Sampai-sampai Sakura tidak memedulikan dan mengabaikan fakta betapa berat menggendong bayi tiga hari tanpa henti. Ya, perjalanan dari markas Orochimaru tersebut menuju desa Konoha kurang lebih adalah tiga hari. Meski pasti diselingi dengan istirahat beberapa jam dan bermalam, tetap saja, memikirkannya membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Khawatirkan kondisimu sendiri pascamelahirkan. Aku tetap bisa bergerak walau tanganku satu dan menggendong Sarada. Jangan lupa, ada _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ , Sakura."

Sakura menelan air liurnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan presensi _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ milik suaminya? Benar sekali, Sasuke tetap bisa bergerak meski satu tangannya dipergunakan untuk menggendong Sarada. Sakura merasa tak enak karena telah sedikit meragukan Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke akan berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Dan sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Sasuke memang benar. Sakura terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sampai-sampai ia tak mengindahkan kondisinya sendiri. "M-maaf. Aku lupa tentang itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil alih Sarada dari gendongan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Ternyata, menggendong seorang bayi tidak semudah latihan _ninjutsu_. Sasuke menyadarinya setelah tiga jam lebih menjadi penggendong Sarada di perjalanan. Jujur, Sasuke memang belum mahir dalam urusan mengurus bayi dan sejenisnya. Ia sering merasa waswas sendiri. Apalagi, jika tiba-tiba di dalam gendongannya Sarada banyak bergerak seperti yang sekarang terjadi. Sasuke cemas apa ini artinya posisi Sarada dalam pangkuannya membuatnya tak nyaman? Tetapi Sasuke berusaha menahannya dan tak ingin bertanya pada Sakura. Yang Sasuke khawatirkan adalah Sakura akan bersikeras merebut kembali Sarada dari pangkuannya. Kondisi Sakura belum sepenuhnya stabil. Bahkan Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menempuh perjalanan ini. Sakura juga membebankan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai dan tak menginginkan hal semacam itu terjadi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura dan detik itu juga ia merasa hatinya tercubit. Wajah Sakura pucat dan keringat tampak jelas mengalir di pelipisnya. Bagaimana bisa ia keasikan berjalan, sementara lupa akan kondisi Sakura yang kurang fit pascamelahirkan? Lagi ... perasaan bersalah itu muncul di diri Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau butuh istirahat?" Ada nada khawatir bercampur sedikit jengkel dalam suaranya.

Sakura memutar kepala dan bibirnya masih sanggup melengkungkan kurva tipis untuk sang suami tercinta. "Aku masih kuat. Ayo kita lanjut—"

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke membentak dan hal itu membuat Sakura langsung menundukkan kepala. "Maaf," lanjutnya begitu tersadar.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Maaf sudah membuat Sasuke- _kun_ khawatir. Baik, mari kita istirahat sebentar." Sakura menarik jubah Sasuke pelan agar suaminya itu mengikutinya menuju pepohonan rindang.

Angin sepoi bertiup. Samar-samar kicauan burung terdengar. Udaranya asri, dan Sakura segera mendudukkan diri dan menyandar pada sebatang pohon besar. Sedang Sasuke masih berdiri tegap di dekatnya. "Berikan Sarada padaku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus segera menyusuinya, ia pasti kehausan."

Ah ... itu! Akhirnya Sasuke tahu penyebab Sarada bergerak banyak di gendongannya tadi. Bayi perempuannya itu pasti kehausan dan butuh air susu Sakura. Sasuke segera memindahkan Sarada ke pangkuan Sakura lantas mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon di seberangnya.

Bagaimana pancaran netra Sakura yang tengah menatap Sarada yang sedang menyusu kepadanya membuat perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Dapat terlihat jelas betapa Sakura sangat menyayangi bayi mereka berdua. Masih tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa kini Sasuke telah memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Sasuke bersyukur. Tetapi diam-diam, Sasuke masih merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk kebahagiaan yang baru dimilikinya ini. Ia pun mengujar agar pikirannya tidak terus berpikir yang macam-macam. "Kau lapar?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Kita masih punya stok makanan untuk makan siang dan makan malam ini. Sasuke- _kun_ ingin kita makan sekarang?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sakura. Jangan bertanya balik."

Sakura terkekeh dan Sasuke tak suka karena hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa Sakura selalu lebih memprioritaskan Sasuke dibanding dirinya sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas, di sini Sakura yang lebih membutuhkan asupan makanan. Mengapa semuanya harus selalu bergantung pada keputusan Sasuke? Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kalau Sarada sudah selesai makan, kita baru makan, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk sembari melirik Sarada yang masih menyusu pada sang istri. Kemudian, Sasuke impulsif berdiri dari posisinya lantas mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura. "Bagaimana rasanya?" ucapan Sasuke itu hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan saking pelan. Namun Sakura tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas disebabkan sunyi.

Rona kemerahan menjalar di sekitar pipi. "Rasanya luar biasa," kata Sakura yakin. Ia tahu esensi dari pertanyaan Sasuke adalah bagaimana rasanya menyusui Sarada. Dan karenanya wajah Sakura memerah.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Ini hampir serupa rasanya seperti—" Sakura menggantung ucapannya lantas mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin merah saja, sedang bibirnya tersenyum malu-malu. "—seperti saat kita bercinta. Uhm, maksudku berciuman," lanjutnya lirih yang secara spontan terdengar seduktif.

Apakah suhu udara dapat berubah secepat ini? Sasuke yakin udara di sekitar sini tadi sangat segar dan asri. Tetapi kenapa sekarang jadi panas begini? Ia berdeham pelan untuk menepis kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba hadir. "Aku akan memeriksa sebentar wilayah sekitar. Jika Sarada sudah selesai, kau hanya perlu memanggil namaku," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri. Setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Sakura, Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh.

Jujur, Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan presensi Sakura di sisinya. Ditambah sekarang ada Sarada yang melengkapi. Hidupnya kini terasa sempurna. Segalanya terlihat benar-benar sempurna. Kegelapan seakan benar-benar musnah dan menjauh dari hidupnya. Hanya jalan cerah bersama mentari musim semi yang indah yang melingkupi. Tetapi entah kenapa ... perasaan-perasaan bersalah atas dosa di masa lampau masih terus saja muncul seperti bayangan yang terus membayangi ke mana langkah Sasuke pergi. Membuat Sasuke kembali pada asumsinya bahwa ia tak pantas menikmati kebahagiaan ini. Ia kotor. Ia penuh dosa. Ia belum mendapatkan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatannya. Hal-hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa tak berhak untuk mengecap bahagia. Dan Sakura terlalu suci untuknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_...!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Sasuke kembali pada realita bahwa kini hidupnya sudah berbeda. Ada Sakura dan Sarada yang harus ia lindungi. Harus ia jaga sampai tetes darah terakhir. Meski Sasuke merasa tak pantas berada di dekat Sakura dan Sarada karena didekat keduanya ia selalu merasa bahagia. Namun tetap saja, keduanya harus ia jaga sampai mati. Bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri.

Raut-raut kelegaan tampak jelas di wajah Sakura ketika eksistensi Sasuke muncul depan mata. "Ayo kita makan siang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk lalu dirinya mengambil alih Sarada dari pangkuan Sakura yang akan segera mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk makan siang keduanya.

"Aku baru akan makan setelah kau selesai makan," ujar Sasuke yang membuat atensi Sakura langsung beralih ke arahnya.

Sakura baru saja selesai mempersiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan sang suami. "Tidak bisakah kita makan serempak?"

"Harus ada seorang yang menggendong Sarada. Rerumputan ini terlalu keras untuknya."

"Kurasa ... aku yang lebih pantas melakukannya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ibunya."

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng pertanda bahwa ia tak menyetujui perkataan Sakura. "Justru karena kau ibunya ... kau lebih membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan untuk menyusui."

Untuk kali ini, Sakura tidak membantah. Sakura mengerti Sasuke tidak suka jika ia konstan lebih memprioritaskan Sasuke dibanding dirinya sendiri. Sakura akan mengalah untuk menghindari pertengkaran hanya karena hal-hal remeh, karena memang itulah yang terbaik. Selain itu ... menyusui membuatnya membutuhkan energi lebih. Porsi makannya pun sekarang banyak dan Sakura sering merasa cepat lapar. Jadi, Sakura mencoba menikmati makan siangnya seraya curi-curi pandang memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sarada di pangkuannya.

Aktivitas makan Sakura baru saja usai ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Sakura panik dan ia melirik Sasuke yang tetap menampilkan raut tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Bereskan saja makanan dan perlengkapannya, kita harus segera membuat tenda," kata Sasuke seakan mengerti kepanikan yang dirasa Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk meski sebenarnya kurang yakin karena di satu posisi—Sasuke belum menyantap makan siangnya.

Gerak cepat, Sakura membereskan perbekalan makanannya dalam sekejap. Selanjutnya, ia memangku Sarada karena Sasuke harus segera bertindak untuk membuat tenda. Tak lama dari tenda itu berdiri tegak, hujan lebat pun turun. Sasuke merasa beruntung dapat mendirikan tenda tepat waktu. Ia memerintahkan Sakura segera masuk ke dalamnya kemudian diikuti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengar rintihan pelan yang tertahan saat dirinya sedang menarik ritsleting untuk menutup tenda tersebut. Kontan, kepalanya memutar untuk memastikan bahwa indra pendengarannya tidak salah. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang mencoba memaksa mengukir kurva tipis di bibir, membuat Sasuke yakin istrinya itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke pun bergegas mendekati ketika ritsleting tenda itu telah berhasil ditutup seluruhnya. "Ada apa?" ujarnya. Dapat terdengar jelas ada nada khawatir dalam suara baritonnya itu.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggelengkan kepala—sok meyakinkan.

Mata oniks Sasuke memicing tajam membuat Sakura merasa terintimidasi. Baiklah! Mungkin Sakura memang harus jujur. "Pe-perutku kram, Sasuke- _kun_. Mungkin luka di dalam pascamelahirkan ditambah ... kurang istirahat."

"Kubilang juga apa, seharusnya kau tidak memaksa cepat pulang."

Iris viridian Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tadinya berpikir Sasuke akan marah kepadanya karena tidak menuruti saran Sasuke untuk beristirahat di markas Orochimaru seminggu lagi agar kondisinya lebih stabil. Namun ternyata asumsinya salah besar. Sasuke sangat mencemaskannya. Suaranya mengindikasikan kepedulian yang sangat tinggi tanpa hal-hal lain. Sakura terharu dan ia sama sekali tak berontak ketika Sasuke mengambil alih Sarada dari gendongannya. "Rebahkan tubuhmu dan tidurlah, kau masih harus banyak istirahat," kata Sasuke sembari merotasikan tatapan matanya pada paha agar Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di situ.

Sakura mengangguk mantap dan segera merealisasikan instruksi Sasuke. Sebelum memejamkan mata, ia menatap Sasuke sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_. Bangunkan saja aku kalau Sarada menangis." Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan agar tidak ada perdebatan panjang dan ... supaya Sakura lekas beristirahat.

Rasa tidak pantas berada di dekat Sakura dan Sarada pun muncul lagi. Sebagai ayah dan suami, Sasuke merasa tak berguna. Ia hanya selalu menempatkan dua orang yang disayanginya itu dalam bahaya. Selalu. Bahkan, Sakura yang baru melahirkan seminggu lalu terpaksa harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dan beristirahat di tempat seadanya yang bisa dikatakan kurang layak. Juga Sarada—bayi mungilnya harus mengecap rasa dingin di bawah guyuran hujan dengan atap dan dinding tenda yang tipis. Sasuke merasa tak pantas. Ia bahagia dan sangat sangat sangat bahagia berada di sisi Sakura dan Sarada. Tetapi apakah dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya ini juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertinya? Ia sungguh tidak ingin menjadi egois.

 _Maaf!_ Sasuke mengatakannya dalam hati sambil menatap intens Sarada yang tampak semakin merah karena kedinginan. Lalu dilanjut dengan memandang Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas di pahanya. Sungguh Sasuke merasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang Sakura berikan untuknya terlalu besar. Terlalu besar hingga membuat Sasuke merasa tak pantas. _Maaf_. Sasuke mengujarnya lagi.

Diam-diam, Sasuke bersyukur karena hujan yang turun tidak terlalu besar. Tidak membuat banjir atau membuat airnya merembesi tenda beralas plastik tipis ini. Setidaknya, Sakura dapat tertidur pulas tanpa basah. Dan ... mereka dapat beristirahat untuk sementara.

Sakura membuka kelopak mata setelah satu jam lebih tertidur lelah. Hal yang pertama telontar dari mulutnya adalah ..., "Apa tadi Sarada menangis?" Kepala Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ah ... hujannya sudah reda," uar Sakura begitu sadar tak mendengar lagi suara rintik-rintik di luar.

"Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik ... kita harus segera pergi mencari penginapan terdekat untuk malam ini."

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Aku sudah," ucapnya yakin. "Kau benar. Kita harus segera menemukan penginapan sebelum matahari terbenam. Ayo ...," Sakura bergegas berdiri.

...

Sasuke dan Sakura bernapas lega ketika senja telah muncul dan akhirnya menemukan penginapan sederhana di permukiman penduduk terdekat. Rasa lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh membuatnya—beserta Sarada, langsung merebahkan badannya di atas _futon_. "Kakiku pegal sekali ...," keluh Sakura seraya melakukan peregangan kecil. "Sasuke- _kun_ , sini berbaring," ajaknya sambil menunjuk _futon_ di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian berlalu masuk kamar mandi.

Keluar dari sana, Sasuke melihat Sakura tengah menyusui Sarada. Hal itu mengingatkannya akan makan siangnya yang tadi tertunda. Tetapi entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa tak terlalu lapar dan memilih mengabaikan saja cacing-cacing di perut yang mulai berontak memintanya makanan.

"Sasuke- _kun_..., aku bersyukur warna rambut dan mata Sarada sama sepertimu," kata Sakura begitu Sasuke telah mendudukkan diri di atas _futon_ yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengatensikan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Karena ...," Ia menggantungkan perkataannya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya—gugup. "Ya, pokoknya aku senang saja."

Bibir Sasuke refleks berseringai ketika ia melihat ada rona merah di pipi Sakura. "Kau tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sanggahnya cepat yang adalah bohong. Nyatanya, Sakura memang memikirkan sesuatu yang seduktif seperti ... Sarada merupakan buah cintanya dengan Sasuke. Hasil penyatuan cinta keduanya yang sama-sama besar dan berhasrat tinggi. Dan itu berarti, gen Sasuke lebih kuat hingga menghasilkan fisik Sarada yang condong mirip dengannya. Memikirkannya membuat muka Sakura bertambah merah teringat dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka yang panas yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan apalagi sejak kehamilannya makin besar dan melahirkan. Diam-diam, Sakura rindu melakukan kegiatan intim tersebut bersama sang suami tercinta. _Kapan ... ya?_

"Wajahmu merah," kata Sasuke ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan wajah Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tepis Sakura. Ia yakin wajah merahnya disebabkan oleh hawa panas dan imajinasi liar yang mulai mengganggu kinerja otak.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura selama beberapa detik. Selanjutnya, ia menggerakkan badannya dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan telapak tangan. "Kau demam," ujarnya dengan suara bariton yang terdengar khawatir.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggerakkan tangannya juga dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Benar. Ini bukan sekadar hawa panas karena hal-hal seduktif. Ia memang terkena demam yang mungkin pengaruh dari kram perutnya yang sejujurnya belum pulih benar. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang Sakura hanya harus jujur dengan kondisi fisiknya. "S-sebenarnya ... Sasuke- _kun_ , kram perutku masih belum hilang. Aku menahannya sejak tadi."

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Sakura memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasanya. "Kita pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kau harus dapat perawatan."

"Te-tapi ...,"

"Aku akan keluar mencari di mana rumah sakitnya. Kalian tunggu dulu saja di sini," kata Sasuke yang mulai bergerak dan keluar dari kamar penginapan. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk berkata memberinya berbagai macam alasan.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke kembali dengan baju basah kuyup. Sakura terkejut namun belum sempat mengatakan apa pun karena Sasuke segera mempersiapkan kembali barang bawaan mereka yang sedikit itu sembari berkata, "Kita berangkat sekarang. Ada klinik kecil sembilanratus meter dari penginapan ini."

"Bajumu basah, Sasuke- _kun_. Seharusnya—"

"Hujannya itu tadi saat aku berangkat, Sakura. Sekarang sudah reda."

"Iya. Apa pun alasannya, seharusnya kau berteduh saat hujan turun. Bagaimana jika kau sak—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Jam buka kliniknya sebentar lagi selesai." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Intonasinya mengisyaratkan tidak ada negosiasi lagi atas hal ini. Yang mau tidak mau akhirnya membuat Sakura segera bangkit juga dari atas _futon_.

Dikarenakan baju Sasuke yang basah, terpaksa ia meminta Sakura untuk tetap menggendong Sarada selama perjalanan menuju klinik. Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil risiko untuk kesehatan Sarada. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke juga takut Sarada akan tertular demam dari Sakura karena tubuhnya berdempetan, tetapi setidaknya persentasenya tidak terlalu tinggi dibandingkan digendong olehnya yang sudah jelas-jelas dalam kondisi yang basah.

Jam buka klinik sudah tutup sejak lima menit yang lalu. Namun beruntung, karena Sasuke sudah membuat janji sebelumnya ketika menemukan klinik ini tadi, sang dokter di klinik yang merupakan seorang ninja medis juga, menunggunya meski tulisan 'tutup' sudah terpampang di depan pintu masuk.

Setelah mengobati perut Sakura, ninja medis tersebut memberikan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. "Untuk malam ini, kalian beristirahat saja di sini," ujarnya seraya menaruh bubur itu di atas nakas. "Buburnya tolong dihabiskan, aku menambahkan bubuk vitamin ke dalamnya agar tidak cepat lelah. Oh, besok sebelum kalian pergi, aku akan mengobati perutnya sekali lagi dan memastikan demamnya sudah benar-benar turun. Jika kalian butuh bantuanku lagi, panggil saja aku di ruangan sebelah. Malam ini, aku juga akan menginap di klinik ini."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke dan Sakura menjawabnya hampir di waktu bersamaan.

Ketika ninja medis tersebut telah keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya untuk menyantap bubur yang telah diberi vitamin itu. Namun rasa sakit di sekitar perutnya yang belum hilang membuat Sakura secara spontan merintih pelan.

"Tiduran saja, biar aku yang menyuapimu." Sasuke impuls mengatakannya. Dan Sakura mengangguk.

Saat jarak sendok berisi bubur di tangan Sasuke tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan mulut Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura menutup mulutnya yang otomatis membuat Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan. Viridiannya menatap kejut dilanjutkan dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah. "Astaga, Sasuke- _kun_ , ini sudah jam sembilan malam dan kau bahkan belum makan apa pun sejak siang. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku akan mencari makan setelah kau selesai menghabiskan buburmu." Lagi, Sasuke menginterupsi. Melihat gelengan di kepala Sakura membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengembuskan napas dari mulut. "Aku janji," ujarnya menenangkan.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca lalu disusul dengan anggukan di kepala. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_ ," uarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala karena merasa ini sama sekali bukan salah Sakura.

Meski ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menyuapinya. Sebelumnya, telah terjadi beberapa insiden yang membuat Sasuke menyuapi Sakura. Namun tetap saja, perasaan hangat dan gembira selalu muncul di hati Sakura. Sungguh, Sakura bahagia atas presensi Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Jadi ... kenapa Sasuke harus terus bersikap seperti itu? Apakah sikapnya tersebut dilandaskan oleh perasaan bersalah atas kejahatannya di masa lampau? Sakura masih belum tahu apa sebabnya karena hingga kini, Sasuke masih terlalu misterius untuknya. _Sasuke-kun_ _... apakah kau sengaja melakukannya untuk menghukum dirimu sendiri?_ Memikirkannya membuat batin Sakura sedih.

...

Begitu pun di perjalanan hari kedua dan ketiga, rintangan tak pernah luput. Selain tak membiarkan Sakura menggendong Sarada sama sekali sekeluarnya mereka dari klinik, Sasuke juga menjaga dan melindungi dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu dengan maksimal. Bahkan punggung Sasuke sempat tertimpuk ranting pohon yang cukup besar ketika ada angin kencang yang tiba-tiba merasuk. Ketika Sakura akan memeriksa dan mengobatinya, Sasuke berkata tidak apa-apa. Sasuke merasa tak masalah selama Sakura dan Sarada baik-baik saja. Ia siap berkorban apa pun.

Sakura hanya memangku Sarada ketika akan menyusuinya. Selain dari itu, Sasuke tak mengizinkan sama sekali dengan alasan kondisi fisik Sakura masih belum stabil dan Sasuke tidak ingin kram perut Sakura kambuh lagi. Apalagi saat situasi keduanya masih berada di tengah perjalanan. Jadi untuk menghindari hal tidak diinginkan terjadi, Sasuke tak keberatan menggendong Sarada selama perjalanan. Bahkan, Sasuke tak menerima negosiasi apa pun dengan Sakura. Membuat Sakura tak mempunyai pilihan lain, selain mengikuti aturan main Sasuke.

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, dan dalam kurun tiga hari menginap di penginapan permukiman penduduk yang berbeda, akhirnya perjalanan Uchiha Sasuke dan keluarga akan segera berakhir. Gerbang desa Konoha sudah terlihat. Tinggal menghitung beberapa langkah lagi untuk memijakkan kaki di desa kelahiran. Seiring langkah yang kian dekat, jantung Sasuke pun berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dari normal. Otaknya memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan teman-teman, terutama kedua orangtua Sakura, akan kepulangannya kembali ke desa yang disertai langsung dengan membawa serta seorang bayi mungil.

Apakah mertuanya itu akan senang? Atau justru kecewa karena putri tunggalnya melahirkan di luar desa? Sasuke ingat, Sakura pernah memintanya mengirimkan surat untuk kedua orangtuanya ketika awal ia mengetahui kabar kehamilannya tersebut. Dalam suratnya, Sakura berkata bahwa ia akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk kembali ke rumah agar bisa melahirkan di desa Konoha. Namun faktanya, Sakura tak dapat menepati perkataannya oleh sebab perjalanan yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke pesimistis mertuanya akan kecewa karena bahkan setelah mengirim surat itu, Sasuke selalu menolak permintaan Sakura untuk mengirimkan surat pada orangtuanya tentang perkembangan janin di rahimnya, dengan alasan distansi yang semakin jauh dan pelbagai rintangan yang selalu saja datang menghadang. Sasuke hanya berharap, semoga mertuanya tetap bahagia menyambut dan menerima dirinya, Sakura, serta Sarada walau apa pun yang telah terjadi.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi, ya."

Ujaran Sakura yang bernada antusias membuat berbagai macam perspektif yang berkeliaran di otak Sasuke berhenti. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mempererat gendongannya untuk Sarada yang ada di pangkuan.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sasuke mengikuti. Kepalanya memutar dan tampak jelas ekspresi bertanya-tanya terpampang di wajah Sakura. Baru saja Sasuke akan bertanya, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya. "Sasuke- _kun ._.. kau gugup, eh?"

Sasuke berseringai kecil kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah. "Tidak."

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku juga gugup. Bagaimana tanggapan teman-teman dan orangtuaku, ya?"

Entah harus merasa senang atau aneh, tapi Sasuke tak menampik ia merasa seperti ada teman ketika mengetahui kegugupan Sakura. Ini seperti ... opsinya selalu sama. Apa pun yang dirasakannya, Sakura juga merasakannya. Keduanya selalu berada dalam sisi yang sama. "Semuanya pasti ...," Sasuke tak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"... bahagia." Dan Sakura yang menyelesaikan dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

Kepala Sasuke menggangguk. Ya, ia yakin semuanya pasti akan bahagia.

Akhirnya langkah tersebut sampai di gerbang desa. Rasanya campur aduk. Terharu, bahagia, dan ... benar-benar seperti mimpi. Tak ada teman-teman yang menyambut. Karena ... tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu tentang kepulangannya hari ini ke desa. Begitu pun dengan Naruto dan Kakashi selaku _hokage_. Usai melapor pada dua orang _shinobi_ yang menjaga gerbang, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah. Senyuman lebar terus merekah di bibir merah Sakura, mengindikasikan betapa gembira perasaannya. Sedang Sasuke sendiri biasa saja. Kegembiraannya tak begitu membuncah. Karena baginya, bahagia selalu dirasakan ketika bersama Sakura dan Sarada—di mana pun lokasinya.

"Kau pulang saja ke rumah. Aku akan melapor terlebih dahulu ke kantor _hokage_ ," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Tetapi kemudian, ia menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. "R-rumah yang kau maksud. Rumah kita atau ...," Sakura bimbang untuk melanjutkan apa maksudnya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tahu apa maksud Sakura. Namun ia sengaja membiarkannya terjeda selama beberapa detik. Siapa tahu Sakura yang akan melanjutkannya sendiri, pikirnya. Akan tetapi melihat gelagat Sakura yang tetap diam, akhirnya membuat Sasuke melanjutkan. "Rumah orangtuamu. Nanti sore atau malam, baru pulang ke rumah kita."

"Ah." Sakura mengerti.

"Sakura, Sasuke- _kun_ ," teriakan suara perempuan dari arah beberapa meter membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepala.

Ino berdiri dengan mimik tak percaya. Selanjutnya, wanita beriris aquamarine itu berlari kecil dan segera berhambur memeluk Sakura. "Sakura, kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau akan pulang hari ini?" Sakura menanggapinya dengan tawa. "Kalau tahu kau pulang hari ini, aku pasti akan menjemputmu di gerbang," lanjut Ino lagi masih antusias.

"Maaf ya, Ino. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan siapa pun."

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku rindu sekali, bodoh!"

Tawa Sakura terdengar lagi. "Ya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _pig_." Tersadar akan satu hal, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Netranya langsung terfokus pada perut Ino yang tampak sedikit buncit dan seketika bibirnya melengkungkan kurva lebar. "Kau sedang hamil?"

Ino tersenyum bangga dan spontan mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu. "Hmm," katanya sembari menganggukkan kepala. "... Apa itu bayi kalian?" tanya Ino penasaran seraya menunjuk bayi yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Benar sekali." Sakura menjawabnya antusias.

"Wah ... aku ingin melihatnya." Ino mendekati tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri. Namun dikarenakan tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi, Ino tak dapat melihat wajah bayi sahabatnya itu.

"Sini ... berikan Sarada padaku, Sasuke- _kun_ ," tawar Sakura yang mengerti keadaan Ino. Sasuke pun menyerahkan Sarada ke pangkuan Sakura.

"Ya ampun ... lucu sekali. Ini bayi perempuan bukan?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk sebagai respons pertanyaan Ino.

"Rambutnya hitam seperti Sasuke- _kun_. Apa matanya juga hitam?" Sakura menganggukkan kepala lagi. "Ini seperti Sasuke- _kun_ versi perempuan, ahahaha."

Sasuke berdeham merasa eksistensinya di sini hanya seperti patung. "Sakura, aku akan pergi melapor pada Kakashi sekarang," ujarnya.

"Pulang dari sana, aku tunggu di rumah orangtuaku, ya?" kata Sakura saat Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kaki. Dan ... Sakura pun melihat Sasuke yang menganggukkan kepala, meski dari belakang.

"Sini biar kubantu membawakan barang kalian," usul Ino seraya mengambil alih sementara Sarada dari pangkuan Sakura, agar Sakura dapat melepaskan ransel yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kau yakin, _pig_? Ranselnya cukup berat, loh." Sakura merasa ragu.

"Biar hamil begini, aku tetap _shinobi_. Ini sih, tidak ada apa-apanya," kata Ino yakin. Keduanya pun tertawa, rindu akan situasi bercengkerama yang seperti ini.

Akhirnya, langkah kaki kedua sahabat itu sampai di kediaman orangtua Sakura. Selama perjalanan tersebut, Sakura tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. "Maaf tidak bisa mampir. Aku ingat tujuanku tadi harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan," ucap Ino dengan raut wajah merasa tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Terima kasih sudah membantuku membawakan ransel."

Ino mengangguk lantas mengecup pelan pipi Sarada. "Omong-omong, Sakura. Shizune bilang bayi di kandunganku ini laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka?" ujarnya merasa bangga bahwa idenya barusan merupakan sesuatu yang hebat.

Mendengarnya, Sakura tertawa lepas. Ino memang selalu saja bisa menghibur dan gampang sekali membuatnya tertawa. "Sarada masih bayi. Dan bahkan bayimu saja masih dalam kandungan. Ino ... pikiranmu terlalu jauh, haha."

"Ya, baiklah. Kita diskusikan lagi ini ketika mereka sudah dewasa. _Bye_!" Ino pun berlalu.

Sakura memandang pintu rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia lalu mengambil napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. " _Okaasan_... _otousan_ ," panggilnya cukup keras.

Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Kizashi—ayah Sakura. " _Otousan ..._ _tadaima_ ," kata Sakura terharu.

Kizashi segera memeluk Sakura dengan hati-hati karena adanya seorang bayi di pangkuan putrinya itu. " _Okaeri_ , Sakura. Ayo masuk," ajaknya sembari mengambil ransel yang tergeletak di lantai.

...

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang kerja _hokage_ , lalu masuk ketika Kakashi—sang _rukodaime hokage_ , telah menyahutnya dari dalam. "Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" sahut Kakashi dengan mimik datar begitu melihat eksistensi Sasuke memasuki ruangan.

"Hasil dari perjalananku kali ini," kata Sasuke yang tak menggubris pertanyaan dari Kakashi sebelumnya, sembari menaruh sebuah gulungan di atas meja kerja _hokage_ keenam tersebut.

Kakashi segera menerima dan membukanya. "Hmm, sekarang aku tak dapat membacanya, jadi akan aku serahkan ke bagian intel untuk diselidiki." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Menyadari Sasuke yang datang ke sini sendirian, Kakashi menatap lagi sedikit curiga. "... Sakura?" ujarnya bertanya karena presensinya sama sekali tidak terlihat di sini.

"Hn. Ia juga pulang bersamaku ke desa."

Kakashi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sakura juga adalah muridnya. Bagian dari Tim Tujuh selamanya. Jadi, walau sudah menikah dan memiliki Sasuke, Sakura juga pasti merindukannya sebagai guru-nya, bukan? Ya, walau mungkin persentasenya sangat kecil, tapi setidaknya, Sakura dapat ikut terlebih dahulu bersama Sasuke ke sini untuk bertemu dengannya sekalian melapor, kan? Tidak langsung pulang, atau meminta Sasuke yang mewakili. _Aneh! Ini tidak biasanya?_

Seakan tahu apa yang Kakashi pikirkan, Sasuke berujar lagi. "Kami mempunyai bayi sekarang. Jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah duluan."

"Ah." Kakashi antusias dan lekas berdiri dari kursi. "Aku juga ingin melihat bayi kalian. Kenapa tidak mengajaknya kemari terlebih dahulu?"

"Ia lelah. Bayi kami juga harus beristirahat."

Kakashi memanggut. "Ya, lain kali aku akan mampir ke rumah kalian kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu," katanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kakashi seraya mengangkat gulungan yang ada di tangannya. "Juga ... selamat untuk kau dan Sakura atas kelahiran bayi kalian. Aku bahagia sekali mendengarnya."

Lengkungan kurva tipis itu terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. "Hn, terima kasih juga." Mendengar Kakashi—mantan gurunya bahagia dengan kabar kelahiran putrinya, membuat Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sikap pesimistis yang tadi dirasanya perlahan pudar.

"Itu artinya impianmu terwujud, bukan, Sasuke? Kau berhasil membangkitkan klan Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke pun bertanya lagi. "Naruto ... apa dia sedang mengerjakan misi?"

"Ya. Naruto baru berangkat satu jam yang lalu bersama Sai. Oh ... kurasa _sharingan_ akan sangat membantu menyelesaikan misi itu."

"Di mana lokasinya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak berniat pergi ke sana, bukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Seratus kilometer menuju utara dari sini. Dari laporan _chuunin_ yang berjaga di sana, sepertinya ada penyusup yang sengaja menaruh perangkap _genjutsu_ aneh di wilayah itu."

"Aku akan segera pergi ke sana." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa ragu.

Tentu saja, Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengirim Sasuke pada misi tersebut. Ia hanya mengatakan tentang kejujurannya bahwa _sharingan_ akan sangat membantu dalam misi yang tengah dijalani Naruto itu. Kakashi paham Sasuke baru kembali ke desa setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, dan bahkan belum sempat beristirahat sejenak pun. Meski kekuatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke juga pasti butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan _chakra_ dan energinya. Kakashi jadi menyesal kenapa ia mesti berbicara tentang misi Naruto dan _sharingan_ pada Sasuke. "Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Selain Naruto dan Sai, ada dua _shinobi_ dengan kemampuan _genjutsu_ yang baik juga di sana. Kau baru pulang, jadi istirahat saja."

Melihat Sasuke yang membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Kakashi tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan pergi ke sana. Muridnya yang satu itu sangat keras kepala. Sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto dan Sakura. "Percayalah, Sasuke. _Genjutsu_ yang terjadi di wilayah itu pasti bisa diatasi dengan sangat baik oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kau harus istirahat!" Dan ... Sasuke hanya benar-benar mengabaikannya.

...

Sasuke gerak cepat menyusul ketertinggalannya dari Naruto menuju lokasi misi. Distansi seratus kilometer tidak terlalu jauh, menurutnya. Selain itu, pengembaraan yang dilakukannya membuatnya terbiasa bergerak lebih cepat dari yang lain. Sasuke juga tak mengindahkan kontraksi yang mulai terasa di punggungnya akibat tertimpa ranting pohon yang cukup besar ketika perjalanan kemarin. Ia hanya perlu cepat sampai tujuan dan menyelamatkan penduduk di wilayah itu dari _genjutsu_ aneh. Sakit dan luka yang sedikit-sedikit terasa ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan keselamatan penduduk desa.

Butuh waktu hampir dua jam lebih untuk perjalanan dan mencari-cari hingga akhirnya Sasuke tiba di lokasi yang dituju. Dari jauh, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Sai, ia pun lekas menghampiri. "Oi ... Naruto."

Ekspresi kaget kentara sekali di mimik Naruto. Ia bahkan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya dengan sosok Sasuke yang ada di depan mata. "Aku tak sedang bermimpi, bukan?"

"Tidak," ujar Sai menanggapi.

"Sasuke, kapan kau kembali? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? _Dattebayo_." Naruto mulai antusias melihat sosok sang sahabat yang kini telah kembali.

"Baru saja. Saat Kakashi bilang kau sedang pergi misi ke sini, aku segera menyusul."

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tentu saja ia juga pulang bersamaku."

Bibir Naruto refleks merekah mendengarnya. " _Teme_ , kenapa repot-repot menyusulku ke sini? Kau baru kembali ke desa, seharusnya istirahat saja!"

"Aku masih sangat kuat."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Selain itu, ini misiku. Jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab menyelesaikannya." Naruto tetap keras kepala.

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya pada Sai. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Sai paham jika ada sesuatu yang perlu Sasuke bicarakan hanya pada Naruto. "Aku akan mulai penyelidikan dari arah sana," kata Sai yang dapat membaca situasi dengan baik. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu," ucap Sasuke setelah keberadaan Sai menjauh.

"Apa?" Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto dan membisikkan apa yang menjadi maksudnya. Setelah itu, Naruto tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau juga boleh membantuku dalam misi ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ini memang rencananya sejak awal saat mendengar tentang misi yang Naruto jalani dari Kakashi. Dan sesuai dugaan, negosiasinya berhasil. Ia pun segera memulai tindakan dengan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Tak memakan banyak waktu, _genjutsu_ tersebut dapat Sasuke patahkan dan tentunya berkat bantuan kerjasama tim juga. Setelah itu, semuanya pun lekas kembali untuk melaporkan hasil misi pada _rukodaime hokage_.

Ratusan meter lagi menuju kantor _hokage_ , Naruto dan Sasuke kompak menghentikan langkah. Sai yang bingung menatap keduanya bergantian. "Ada apa?" keluhnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Sai ... bisa tolong kau saja yang melapor pada Kakashi- _sensei_? Aku dan Sasuke mendadak ada urusan yang lain."

"Tidak masalah." Sai pun berlalu. Sebenarnya, Sai sudah memprediksikan hal ini sejak Sasuke berbicara berdua saja dengan Naruto di lokasi misi tadi. Meski tidak tahu ada urusan apa di antara keduanya. Namun ketika melihat prediksinya terjadi, Sai sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut.

Setelah Sai bersama dua orang _chuunin_ tersebut berjalan semakin jauh, Sasuke dan Naruto pun membalik badan menuju destinasi yang lain. Keduanya melangkah cepat dengan Naruto yang banyak berbicara sedang Sasuke hanya menanggapi sesekali dengan singkat. Hingga tak terasa, langkah kaki keduanya pun sampai di depan rumah Sasuke.

" _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_." Naruto merapal jurus andalannya. Membuat _bunshin-bunshin_ dirinya dalam sekejap berjajar di sepanjang teras dan halaman rumah Sasuke sementara si pemilik sedang berusaha untuk membuka pintu. "Aku membuat limapuluh _bunshin_ , Sasuke. Jadi kita pasti bisa bersih-bersih rumah lebih cepat."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk. Lantas cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu agar para _bunshin_ itu dapat segera beraksi membantunya membersihkan rumah. Hanya butuh hitungan menit, rumah Sasuke yang berdebu karena lama ditinggalkan pun kembali bersih dan berkilap.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku pamit pulang. Senang bisa membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Terima kasih juga sudah membantuku menyelesaikan misi. Aku jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat. Negosiasimu bagus juga."

"Hn. Oh, Naruto ... aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Langkah kaki Naruto kembali tertahan.

"Aku dan Sakura sudah memiliki bayi sekarang."

Naruto mematung selama beberapa detik. Mencoba mencerna lagi perkataan Sasuke dengan benar. Selanjutnya, mimik keterkejutan itu tak dapat lagi disembunyikan di wajahnya. "B-benarkah?" Sasuke tidak merespons apa-apa. Namun Naruto paham dan sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah bercanda apalagi untuk hal-hal seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku dan Hinata akan berkunjung ke sini," serunya semangat.

"Besok saja. Malam ini kami butuh istirahat."

Kepala Naruto mengangguk setuju. Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh. Keduanya pasti membutuhkan istirahat agar tubuhnya kembali fit. Bagaimana bisa dirinya sepolos itu? "Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sasuke."

...

Hari sudah sore ketika akhirnya Sasuke datang juga ke rumah orangtua Sakura. Suasananya sangat canggung namun beruntung Kizashi dan Mebuki begitu ramah dan lucu sehingga membuat kecanggungan-kecanggungan itu mencair dengan sendirinya. Setelah meminta maaf akan semua yang telah terjadi, Sasuke pun pamit pulang membawa serta Sakura dan Sarada. Sasuke berjanji akan menginap di rumah mertuanya dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Walau merasa tidak rela karena belum puas bercengkerama, akhirnya Kizashi dan Mebuki mengizinkan Sasuke membawa pulang anak dan cucunya juga. Dan tentu saja tidak lupa, dengan membekalinya banyak makanan untuk makan malam.

Tidak ada konversasi apa pun yang terjadi selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Sakura membisu, begitu juga Sasuke yang terbiasa pasif dalam percakapan. Sebenarnya, Sakura sedang marah. Tadi pagi tak jauh dari gerbang desa, keduanya berpisah sementara menuju destinasi yang berbeda. Sasuke berkata akan melapor pada _hokage_ terlebih dahulu. Tetapi nyatanya apa? Sasuke baru datang ke rumah orangtuanya ketika hari telah sore. Apakah melapor pada _hokage_ memang selama itu? Dan selama hampir seharian tersebut, Sakura sama sekali tak tahu ke mana saja Sasuke-nya pergi, dan apa yang dilakukan. Benar-benar membuat kesal. Tidakkah Sasuke paham bahwa Sakura khawatir?

Sakura tercengang saat kedua kakinya baru saja memasuki rumah. Tidak ada debu dan sarang laba-laba. Tidak ada hawa pengap yang mengusik hidung. Semuanya tampak rapi dan bersih. Udara terasa segar untuk dihirup, dan bahkan lantai-nya pun terlihat begitu mengkilap. Ini sama sekali tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Apakah ini penyebab Sasuke datang terlambat ke rumah orangtuanya? "Sasuke- _kun_ ... apa kau yang membersihkannya?" Akhirnya Sakura mau mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Hn. Tapi Naruto yang lebih banyak berperan."

Kerutan mulai muncul di dahi Sakura. Kenapa Naruto terlibat? Kapan dan ... bagaimana ceritanya? "B-bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke menutup pintu dan semakin melangkah masuk. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," ujarnya yang kemudian berbelok menuju beranda rumah.

Helaan napas pun keluar dari mulut Sakura. Selalu! Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke adalah suaminya. Tetapi kenapa ia masih saja begitu tertutup? Mengapa sulit sekali merangkul dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang terbuka? Sakura memutar kepalanya sebentar menatap beranda rumah dengan tatapan sedih. Selanjutnya, ia pun memilih melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar untuk membaringkan Sarada yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Setelah membaringkan Sarada ke kasur, Sakura cepat-cepat menyiapkan menu makan malam dari bekal pemberian ibunya tadi. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo makan malam," volume suaranya sengaja diperkeras agar Sasuke yang sedang berada di beranda rumah dapat mendengarnya. Namun ... tidak adanya sahutan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura akhirnya menghampiri ke sana juga.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat Sakura mendadak mematung di tempat. Sasuke-nya! Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk menyandar ke dinding. Napasnya teratur. Kakinya terjulur lurus ke depan. Dan wajahnya tampak lelah. Niat Sakura membangunkan Sasuke untuk makan malam pun seketika ciut. Ia merasa tak tega. Tetapi jika tidak dibangunkan, itu artinya Sasuke akan menunda waktu makannya lagi. Selama perjalanan tiga hari kemarin, waktu makan Sasuke sangat tidak teratur. Sasuke banyak berkorban demi keamanan dan keselamatan dirinya serta Sarada. Maka ... haruskah sekarang kebiasaan buruk menunda waktu makan itu diulangi lagi? Sakura sungguh takut dan tidak ingin Sasuke sakit.

Mengikuti intuisi, Sakura mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke. Dari dekat, wajah Sasuke yang kelelahan terlihat semakin jelas. Entah kenapa, melihatnya, Sakura ingin menangis. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujarnya sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke pelan.

Rupanya, sentuhan pelan dan lirihan suara Sakura dapat membangunkan Sasuke juga. Ia segera tersadar. "Aa, Sakura," katanya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat eksistensi Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya.

"Seharian ini ... kau sudah bekerja keras, bukan?" tanyanya lirih. Sakura tidak ingin menduga-duga dan bertanya-tanya sendiri lagi. Karenanya, ia sengaja mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

Namun, Sasuke tak merespons apa-apa. Membuat perasaan Sakura kecewa. _Kenapa seperti masih saja ada dinding penghalang di antara kami?_ Sakura terdiam. Haruskah ia memaksa Sasuke untuk bercerita? Atau ... membiarkan Sasuke menceritakannya sendiri suatu hari nanti? Ada kontra batin dan logika yang terjadi. Tetapi sungguh, Sakura sudah dibuat berada di ambang batas sabar dengan rasa penasaran akan sikap-sikap Sasuke selama ini yang semakin memuncak. "Jika kau ada masalah atau apa pun, kau dapat menceritakannya padaku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ini istrimu. Tempat di mana kau pulang. Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita. Jadi kau bisa berbagi apa pun denganku. Suka dan duka! Apa pun, Sasuke- _kun_."

Jujur, rasanya hangat mendengar penuturan Sakura tersebut. Ini seakan menyadarkannya bahwa masa-masa kesendiriannya di dalam kegelapan sudah lewat cukup lama. Sekarang Sasuke punya Sakura sebagai istrinya. Sasuke telah memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Hal-hal seperti ini dulunya tak pernah terlintas di benak walau sedetik. Tapi, inilah realita kehidupannya kini. Meski tetap saja, perasaan tidak pantas masih terus saja muncul. Namun Sasuke tak dapat menampik bahwa ia menikmati kebahagiaan ini. "Apa kau merasa terbebani?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memberikannya pertanyaan tersebut. Merasa terbebani? Terbebani karena apa? Justru kebahagiaan Sakura bertambah dengan adanya Sasuke di sisinya. Maka tentu jawabannya adalah tidak. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Sakura pun menjawabnya, "Aku ... tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Lupakan saja!" Kemudian, ia beringsut dari posisi sebelumnya yang duduk menyandar ke dinding menjadi ke ujung beranda dengan kaki yang terjulur ke bawah hingga menyentuh tanah. "Tadi setelah menemui Kakashi, aku langsung pergi misi," ungkap Sasuke tanpa diminta.

"Lagi?" respons Sakura spontan. Nada ketidaksukaan terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari suaranya. "Kau baru kembali dari perjalanan dan bahkan belum sedetik pun beristirahat, lalu langsung pergi lagi untuk misi? Aku sangat yakin bukan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang mengirimmu pergi. Kau yang sengaja melakukannya, bukan?"

"Kupikir kau juga pasti tahu di desa ini mungkin aku, orang yang paling mahir dalam _genjutsu_."

"Ya. Namun tetap saja! Seharusnya kau juga—"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan."

Interupsi dari Sasuke itu membuat Sakura mendecakkan lidah. " _Chakra_ -mu juga ada batasnya. Dan jangan munafik kau juga masih membutuhkan istirahat, kan?"

"Melakukan misi seperti itu bagiku bukan apa-apa. _Chakra_ -ku juga masih banyak. Selain itu ... aku tidak berhak bersantai sementara sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di desa."

Sekarang semuanya terasa semakin jelas. Sakura yakin Sasuke masih merasa bersalah akan perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya ketika masih berada di jalan kegelapan. Sasuke masih ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masih merasa bahwa perjalanan penebusan dosa yang pernah dilakukannya tidak setimpal dengan dosa-dosa yang telah diperbuat. Sasuke melakukannya karena ingin menghukum diri lebih, lebih, dan lebih banyak lagi. Sasuke masih ..., ah! Sakura tidak sanggup lagi memikirkan lebih jauh tentang asumsi-asumsinya. Airmata itu turun dari kedua bola _emerald_ -nya. "Perjalanan kita ... misi yang tadi kau lakukan ... kau bukan semata melakukannya untuk desa saja. Kau melakukannya karena masih ingin menghukum dirimu lebih banyak!"

Penghakiman Sakura ada benarnya. Namun tidak sepenuhnya benar-benar benar. Sasuke tidak semata melakukannya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri saja. Tetapi demi Sakura juga. Demi Sakura dan Sarada. "Kau benar. Aku terkadang melakukannya untuk menghukum diriku. Namun selain itu, aku juga melakukannya untukmu dan Sarada."

"Untuk ... aku dan Sarada?" tanggapan Sakura sedikit sinis, merasa tidak terima.

"Aku harus selalu memastikan dunia _shinobi_ aman untuk kalian. Demi itu ... demi keamanan dunia _shinobi_ dan kalian berdua, aku rela melakukan apa saja. Termasuk bila nanti harus melakukan perjalanan lagi untuk investigasi."

Sakura memutar kepalanya. Likuid bening itu masih terus saja mengalir dari matanya. "S-Sasuke- _kun_...,"

"Sakura, bahkan terkadang aku merasa tak pantas berada di sampingmu. Aku terlalu kotor, dan kau—"

"Kau pantas, Sasuke- _kun_! Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dengan sangat besar hingga rasa sakit pun tak lagi terasa. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Kau tahu sedalam apa perasaan yang kupunya. Dan ... kau pantas menerimanya, Sasuke- _kun_." Kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam satu tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Beberapa isakan lirih lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Aku—"

"Jangan katakan kejahatan yang pernah kau lakukan! Semua orang punya masa lalu. Kau orang baik sekarang. Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dan kau sengaja menolak transplantasi tangan yang dibuat dari sel Hashirama agar kau tetap mengingat dosa-dosamu. Itu sudah cukup Sasuke- _kun_! Pe-percaya padaku, itu sudah cukup. Jadi ... jangan menghukum dirimu lagi."

Perlahan, Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Wajah istrinya basah penuh airmata. Matanya membengkak. Namun, ketulusan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Terkadang sesekali masih terlintas ... kenapa Sakura mencintai orang sepertinya? Padahal masih banyak lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Entah Sasuke harus merasa sedih dan bersalah. Atau merasa suka dan bahagia. Tetapi, Sasuke lebih memilih opsi yang nomor dua: suka dan bahagia. Dan ... mungkin inilah waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk mengubah pola pikirnya. Seperti yang Sakura katakan, Sasuke pantas dicintai olehnya dengan sebegitu besar dan dalam. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya untuk menghukum diriku sendiri lagi. Tapi aku akan melakukannya untuk kalian."

Tarikan meluas dari sudut kiri dan kanan bibir Sakura. Ia tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura yang erat itu. Lantas membersihkan jejak-jejak airmata di wajah istrinya. "Jangan menangis lagi karenaku. Aku tidak suka."

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hmm," ujarnya yakin. Iris matanya menatap sang suami—Sasuke, yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya dengan penuh cinta. Sebanyak apa pun perasaan yang ia curahkan untuk Sasuke, rasa cinta itu tidak akan pernah habis. Bersama Sasuke, cintanya selalu tumbuh lebih besar dan dalam. Dan Sasuke sangat pantas menerimanya. Sakura yakin, ia pun juga pantas dicintai Sasuke dengan sangat tulus.

Saat sedikit demi sedikit spasi mulai terkikis dan kepala Sasuke semakin dekat, secara naluri Sakura menutup mata. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Sasuke pun menyentuh bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua bibir itu hanya saling bersentuhan. Meski begitu, rasanya hangat, sehangat sinar mentari. Kali ini, Sakura hanya ingin menerima. Jadi ia tak berinsiatif menyesap bibir Sasuke duluan. Setelah Sasuke mulai mencumbui dan menyesap bibirnya, barulah Sakura beraksi dan membalas. Tak puas dengan saling menyesap bibir, lidah Sasuke mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Kini kedua lidah itu saling membelit, saling bertukar saliva dalam satu napas. Rasanya ciuman ini mulai panas, dan ganas. Ciuman yang dapat membangkitkan hawa nafsu menuju hal-hal yang lebih intim.

Kecupan dan sesapan Sasuke yang bernafsu membuat Sakura mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dimulai dari pinggang, lalu naik pelan-pelan hingga mencapai punggung. Dan ..., "Argh," desis pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura seketika menghentikan ciuman ini secara sepihak.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau tadi merintih, kan?"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengucapkannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Membuat keduanya tak saling mendengar satu sama lain apa yang dibicarakan. "Kau duluan," kata Sasuke.

"Aku mendengar tadi kau merintih, Sasuke- _kun_." Kepala Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Tidak yakin Sasuke menjawab jujur, Sakura kembali menyentuh punggung Sasuke dengan sedikit menekannya. Benar saja, Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, seperti menahan sesuatu. "Sekarang ... katakan padaku kau kenapa? Atau, aku yang akan memeriksanya sendiri."

Sasuke menatap viridian Sakura. "Kau boleh memeriksanya sendiri," ujarnya.

Muka Sakura memerah. Otomatis, ini artinya ia harus membuka jubah dan baju yang Sasuke pakai. Padahal Sakura sudah sering melihat Sasuke _topless_ , bahkan telanjang. Tetapi tetap saja, mukanya masih selalu memerah dan malu-malu. "K-kurasa ... lebih baik memeriksanya di dalam. Di sini terlalu banyak angin. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Sakura. Keduanya meninggalkan beranda dan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar. Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin berkata menuju ruang tamu saja. Namun ia yang mengekor di belakang Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah ketika suaminya itu memilih kamar sebagai tujuan. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke berdiri di tepi ranjang dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Sakura yang mengerti arti tatapannya segera mendekat dan mulai menyentuh jubah Sasuke lalu membukanya, diikuti dengan melepas baju kemudian.

Akhirnya terjawab juga. Penyebab Sasuke merintih kecil ketika punggungnya ditekan. Bilur-bilur biru yang cukup besar tampak menghiasi punggung Sasuke, bahkan punggungnya sedikit bengkak. "Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku? Sejak kapan punggungmu mulai sakit?" Kekhawatiran Sakura tak terbendung lagi.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat sejak kapan punggungnya mulai sakit yang itu berarti bilur-bilur biru itu mulai ada di tubuhnya. Ah! Sekarang Sasuke ingat. Iya, pasti dimulai sejak waktu itu. "Kurasa, ketika perjalanan hari ketiga kemarin. Kau ingat, saat aku tertimpa ranting pohon itu?"

"Ah! Benar! Padahal sudah kubilang, kan, aku ingin lekas memeriksamu untuk memastikan saat kau tertimpa ranting pohon itu. Seandainya segera kusembuhkan, tak akan sampai biru-biru begini," keluh Sakura. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijau di telapak tangannya kemudian segera menyembuhkan bilur-bilur di tubuh sang suami.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa ketika Sakura mulai menyembuhkan bilur di punggungnya. Awalnya memang terasa sakit bahkan Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan alis. Tetapi lama-lama, rasa sakit itu hilang digantikan dengan rasa hangat dan enak. Rasanya seperti dipijat. Mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa satu tangannya juga sangat pegal dikarenakan hampir sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke desa, ia yang menggendong Sarada secara konstan. Memang, itu kemauan Sasuke sendiri karena ia khawatir akan kondisi fisik Sakura, apalagi sejak istrinya itu mengalami kram perut dan demam bahkan hingga mendapat perawatan di klinik. Namun ..., "Tanganmu juga pegal, kan, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau menggendong Sarada sendirian saat perjalanan pulang. Aku hanya menggendong ketika menyusuinya saja," kata Sakura seraya menyalurkan _chakra_ hijau di sepanjang tangan Sasuke juga.

Tanpa mengeksposisikan apa pun, Sakura selalu mengerti. Selalu! "Terima kasih." Dan Sasuke bersyukur. "Sebenarnya, Sakura, tadi itu aku tidak sepenuhnya melakukan misi. Saat tahu dari Kakashi kalau Naruto sedang pergi misi yang berhubungan dengan _genjutsu_ , aku sengaja membantunya. Aku melakukan negosiasi dengannya agar nanti membantuku membersihkan rumah jika aku membantunya mematahkan _genjutsu_ itu. Dan, Naruto setuju."

Sakura tercengang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ini cukup sulit dipercaya dan dicerna logika. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga bisa berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku melakukannya untuk kau dan Sarada."

Iya. Sekarang Sakura percaya. Sasuke tidak semata melakukannya untuk menghukum diri sendiri.

"Karena itu, apa pun nanti yang kulakukan, selain demi desa, aku juga melakukannya untuk kalian. Aku janji, tidak akan menghukum diri lagi. Tapi aku rela mengorbankan diri demi memastikan dunia _shinobi_ yang kalian huni ini selalu aman."

"Termasuk ... jika suatu hari nanti kau harus melakukan perjalanan lagi?" Melihat anggukan kepala dari Sasuke, mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca. Rasanya seperti ada batu yang menghalangi hingga membuat tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Entah kenapa, Sakura seperti mempunyai firasat bahwa suatu hari nanti Sasuke-nya memang akan melakukan perjalanan panjang lagi dan meninggalkan ia serta Sarada berdua saja di desa. Meski firasatnya masih sangat jauh dari realita, tapi memikirkannya sudah sanggup membuat Sakura meneteskan satu, dua, tiga tetes airmata. Namun Sakura segera menyeka likuid bening itu sebelum Sasuke melihatnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ ... kau tahu benar bagaimana aku mencintaimu. Dan kau pantas menerima perasaanku. Tanpa alasan dan bantahan apa pun," lirih Sakura tulus.

"Hn. Terima kasih." _Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura_. Untuk kata-kata yang selanjutnya itu, Sasuke hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Karena Sasuke yakin bahwa tanpa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pun Sakura sudah tahu bahwa ia juga sangat mencintainya. Sama besarnya dan satu-satunya selamanya. Hanya Sakura seorang. Dan Sakura juga pantas menerima perasaannya seperti halnya dirinya.

Sakura memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke mencium keningnya lama. Daripada dengan kata-kata, Sasuke lebih suka mengekspresikan afeksinya melalui tindakan nyata. Sakura tahu ini adalah jawaban Sasuke dari pernyataannya yang barusan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Sakura bahagia dan rasanya benar-benar hangat.

Layaknya hujan yang jatuh terhempas berkali-kali. Dicerca dan dibenci. Tapi ada beberapa yang tetap setia menanti dan memuji. Sasuke ibarat pelangi yang dinanti. Hadiah indah bagi Sakura dan Sarada yang tak pernah lelah menanti dan menganggapnya begitu berarti.

Di masa dahulu, Sasuke memang seorang kriminal dan pendosa. Tapi ini bukan berarti seorang pendosa tak layak dicintai. Terlebih kini, ia telah menyesali dan menyadari dosa-dosa yang diperbuat. Bahkan, sekarang ia telah bertransformasi menjadi lelaki baik. Kisah kelam dan pahit yang pernah dialami, serta kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan, cukup menjadi kisah masa lalu saja. Lebih dari apa pun, kini Sasuke sangat sangat sangat pantas dicintai dengan sebenar-benarnya cinta. Cinta yang tak pernah menyerah. Cinta yang tak lagi merasa sakit akan rintangan yang menghadang. Cinta yang selalu memaafkan. Cinta yang tak pernah lelah. Cinta dari Sakura. Dan ... bagi tipikal orang seperti Sasuke, cinta tak selalu melulu diucapkan. Afeksinya cukup dengan dilakukan dan dirasakan. Karena ketulusannya akan tetap terasa. Dan sebagai pasangan, Sakura selalu paham akan cinta implisit yang Sasuke beri.

...

 **fin**

.

.

 **a/n** : firstly, happy birthday husbando kesayangan saya. kiss hug sasuke-kun. fiuh! beberapa waktu lalu saya kena wb jadi sempat pesimistis nggak bisa ikut meramaikan btc. saya senang ketika akhirnya bisa menyumbangkan karya juga. semoga setting canon-nya terasa. saya juga berusaha membuat semua karakternya se-ic mungkin agar tidak ooc. semoga eksekusi ini berhasil menurut kalian, readers. :"))

terima kasih sudah mau baca ff saya yang cukup panjang ini. 9k words lebih. semoga nggak boring, ya, bacanya. hehe. terima kasih juga untuk readers yang bersedia memberikan favorit atau review-nya. :"))

sekali lagi, selamat bulan btc (banjir tomatceri). mari ramaikan event tahunan sasusaku kesayangan kita ini. :"))

with love,

Uchihamelia


End file.
